1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to multipurpose tools and more specifically it relates to a parking meter service tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous multipurpose tools have been provided in prior art that are adapted to perform a number of diverse functions for repair services commonly encountered at home and/or in the shop. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.